They All Fall Down
by Y-dO-u-CrY
Summary: ONESHOT two twins walking innocently through a battle feild trying to reach their pack, so they can go home...HPLV...RLSS...FGLM...new characters Ariana Riddle and Damien Riddle


_We are all born mad. Some remain so- Samuel Beckett_

* * *

Burning flesh and bleeding wounds, all was silent on the battle fields of Hogwarts. No more dieing moans, no more pain filled groans. A light fog rolled in. The smell of burning the flesh overpowered the coppery smell of blood. Crimson liquid pooled under the dead bodies of Aurors and Death Eaters as scorch marks still smoked from having hit their targets of Order members. But even though these bodies littered the grounds of Hogwarts, two mysterious children dressed in Victorian clothes silently walked around them like they were nothing. The cool night wind blew through their midnight black hair as they made their way through the bloody battle field to the group waiting for them on the other side. The girl stopped short turning her spooky dead emerald eyes to the right. Walking curiously towards two bodies that fascinated her, she bent down and cocked her head. Her companion slowly followed her and looked down. 

The dead bodies below them were unrecognizable, but only to those who didn't know them. One of those mangled bodies was none other then Harry Potter. Dried, crusty blood covered his face, making it look like he was wearing a red/brown mask. Her eyebrows furrowed. Bending lower the girl slowly turned her eyes to the person laying dead, next to the boy-who-finally-found-love-but-had-to-die, Lord Voldemort. He himself was also covered in dry blood gleaming in the moonlight.

During battle while everyone was still fighting Voldemort carved runes across Harry's scar, while Harry carved ancient runes into Voldemort's own scar he had receive that Halloween night. These runes were carved into each other by the other to discontinue the prophecy, the only thing that had been keeping them from showing their love for each other.

On Voldemort's breast muscle was a scar in the shape of a cloud. You might think this scar means weakness, but it doesn't at all. Harry Potter was an extraordinary wizard, with a temper that matched. Though he learned to hone his anger, it simmered beneath his skin waiting for the right time to be released. Harry's scar is a lightning bolt, and lightning bolts are extracted from clouds. Energy is collected and harnessed until it overflows and creates that dangerous explosion, everyone calls God's flashlight. The cloud is the only thing that kept the lightning from overflowing to soon. Voldemort had saved Harry Potter and they had found love in each other.

When the ritual was complete a blinding white light emitted from the runes, which cause the remaining survivors to catch fire, and slowly burn alive. Their screams of agony falling on deaf ears as Lord and Lover died.

A curious glint wormed its way into the normally dead eyes of the small girl.

Reaching out with her sickly pale green hand she touched their conjoined hands and…smiled. It was a dead smile that didn't reach her eyes, but a smile nonetheless. The boy gently put his hand on the girls shoulder. Their dead emerald eyes locked onto each other. He nodded his head to the ghostly pale group waiting for them. With feral grins on their faces they continued the trek to their small family. When they reached the waiting group they were engulfed in light and hugged by the adults.

"What took you so long, Ariana," Harry Potter asked his daughter. His stern face made his forehead crease a bit, which drew her attention to the runes carved into his skin fully healed.

"I'm sorry Dad, we ran into some problems," Ariana Loraine Riddle told her father.

"Yes, well I see that. Our pack has been waiting for you two since we passed on to our birth realm, for oh I don't know TWO HOURS!!"

"Yea well Damien lost the key-,"

"Hey that is not true; you were the one who lost the key to Salazar's get-a-way tunnel. I'm the one that found it under your bed," Damien Orion Riddle argued with his sister.

"ENOUGH! I will not have you two arguing when we could be making our way home," Tom Riddle snapped at his children. The two looked down in shame. "Now apologize to your father and let's go,"

"We're sorry Father, and we're sorry Dad," The twins said with their heads bowed down,

"It is okay my children; you are safe that's all that matters. Now are you ready to go home," Harry (Dad) asked hoping to cheer up his children. He succeeded. They instantly looked up with big smiles on their faces.

"LET'S GO!" they said together.

Chuckling Lord Voldemort and his Lover clasped hands turned around to face the early morning rising sun and chanted together.

"_**Nos have been hic desidero, per a vox ut has been**__**laxo**__." (1)_

The winds started to pick up forcing the children to grab hold of their godfather's hands. The sun was now rising as a nice orange color before turning pure white. The children's father's continued to chant.

"_**Take nos domus qua nos belong , In telum of unus**__." (2)_

The sun seemed to explode with white light, temporarily blinding the small group. When the light dimmed a steel door with runes engraving the sides, appeared in front of them.

Harry laughed and threw himself into Voldemort's arms.

Ariana looked up at her godfather. His brown hair that used to be highlighted with gray was now a healthy glowing chocolate brown. His amber eyes tinted with yellow looked down on her. He revealed a toothy grin.

"We're almost home, my Ari,"

"That we are, Uncle Remus" Ari smiled with a smile that reached her eyes. They let each others hands drop and turned back to the door.

Damien looked up at his godfather with a slight curve of his lips. His godfather's black hair was giving off a healthy shine as he looked straight ahead. His black eyes were no longer dulled with the death of battle. He felt his gaze and looked at Damien.

"We're finally going to be happy Uncle Severus, forever," Damien gave a small smile, that anyone who knew him would interpret as him being ecstatic. Severus just gave the same small smile back at his godchild.

"Yes we are, Dai, forever together," They dropped their hands and looked at the door they have been waiting years to see.

Severus looked over at his lover who was standing next to his godchild with a content smile resting on his lips. Severus' breath hitched, he was even more beautiful than before. He couldn't contain his happiness when he realized Remus didn't have to undergo transformations anymore, instead the moony was his animagous form. Remus sensed his love looking at him and met his stare. They unconsciously walked into each others arms with smiles ear-to-ear on their faces.

Ariana and Damien shared a reluctant hug. After a short moment they fully realized what the door meant and clung harder onto each other with smiles on their faces.

The other two group members were also sharing a loving hug with wide grins on their faces. One was a roguish looking male with leather attire and a gray and white fur coat that reached the ground. His eyes were the same color as Remus' but they were stronger. They were the eyes of the Alpha Lord. His dark brown hair was currently being dampened by his subbmissive's tears of joy. That submissive was wearing black battle robes that were ripped and hanging off of his toned body but now it was good as new and shining with cleanliness they had all missed when they were running from the ministry.

"Oh I love you Fenrir," Fenrir Greyback nuzzled his nose into his mate's neck and gently bite down.

"I love you too, Lucius," the werewolf said as Lucius Malfoy moaned slightly.

When everyone calmed down and stepped out of their hugs, they got into a line, two by two. Everyone held their lover's hands, in Ariana and Damien's case, siblings. Voldemort and Harry were in front. They slowly opened the door and glanced around the white tunnel. They walked through, fingers entwined. Severus and Remus were next to walk the path to their home. And they did with no hesitation. Next to bravely walk through the tunnel were Fenrir and Lucius. Lucius on the outside was happy and content, but on the inside he was a nervous wreck. Fenrir having sensed his mate's distress and drew him in a hug once more.

"It will be alright, my love. Just squeeze my hand, and wait for paradise,"

"I trust you, Fen," Lucius smiled through his tears and they slowly walked into the white tunnel, they had longed for.

The twins were soon the last ones standing there, looking through the door. Their family's bodies were becoming less visible as the white light embraced them. And soon enough they couldn't see them at all.

Ariana slowly looked around at the battle field that surrounded her, Damien doing the same.

"The wizarding world will have nothing left, for they have ruined their only chance at survival by unknowingly giving their savior to the Dark Lord." Ari said mystically

"Good thing they fell in love instead of killing each other, or we would never have been born eight years ago." Damien said with a slight chuckle.

"Yes Father would have surely fell 10 years ago, if Dad wasn't put into Azkaban for murdering a family that had abused him for 17 years"

"Yes the Dursley's had it coming,"

Saying nothing more, for they didn't need to say anything, they turned back around and faced the opened door. They clasped hands and walked through the entrance. They smiled but couldn't contain their excitement. They started skipping down the path, with small innocent smiles on their faces. Ariana Riddle soon started singing a song, that if anyone was watching they would have been haunted all their life, with the deathly innocent voice of a child who has seen more death, than the Grim Reaper.

"Ring around the rosy,"

"Pocket full of posies,"

"Ashes ashes and

"they,"

"all,"

"fall,"

"down."

* * *

**Well i hope you liked it...i liked the idea of this any way.**

**To clear things up if anyones confused. Harry lost his temper one day at the Dursley's and killed them. Dumbledore being the manipulative coot he his, put Harry into Azkaban. After a while in there, Voldemort lead a rescue misson in for his Death Eaters, but found Harry instead and brought him home and healed him up. Soon the two fell in love and Harry got pregnant with Ariana and Damien. In this story the children are 8 years old and turning 9 and Harry is 27. **

**This is a story about the Last battle, obviously. And when the pack (RL,FG,LM,SS,HP,LV,AR,DR) all die, they get to go home. Which is in Heaven or another heaven like world. So they can Love and be Happy.**

**(1)_ We have been here to long, with a power that has been undone_**

**2)_ Take us home where we belong, in the arms of one  
_**

**In my profile theres TWO clips of some kids that gave me this idea, check it out. Though I picture Ari and Dai more spooky.**

**Thanks for reading again...i hope you like it!!! **

**Review please, they make me smile!!!!!**


End file.
